The Truth About Makoto
by Lioconvoy
Summary: The balance between Order and Chaos has been disturbed by Setsuna's actions. Makoto past holds the only hope.
1. That Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. What is mine is the story; please ask before posting it elsewhere.

The Truth about Makoto by Lioconvoy  
Chapter One: That Woman

Makoto woke up breathing heavily. In her dream she was swimming with her father and she was carrying a heavy pack upon her back. They had been swimming for a long while and she was getting tired, the pack seemed to get heavier, and she was pulled under the water. That was when she woke up. She felt as if she died during that swim, but it was just a nightmare after all, right? She never did any swimming with her father, not that she could remember.

For the last several nights she had been having dreams that seemed like forgotten memories, but they didn't make any sense: A forgotten best friend; spending so much time with her father; the item she lost when falling into that pool. The fact that she could remember these dreams even when awake disturbed her more than a little.

It all started when she saw that woman with the others while shopping. The woman with brown eyes who looked so much like herself. In the dream that woman was her mother, but that couldn't be, her mother was dead, she had died with her father. Why was there this feeling of familiarity with a woman she had only seen once? 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mako is something wrong?"

Makoto looked up from her lunch and saw Minako looking down at her. "I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Minako sat down next to her taller friend. Today during class Makoto just seemed out of it, and she intended to find out why. It was odd Usagi wasn't already bugging her about it; the scatterbrained princess was normally the first to notice these kinds of things.

"I've just been feeling different lately. I've been having dreams that seem like they're from my past, but I didn't remember any of it before, and the other day Usagi and I went to the airport to see her father off and I didn't even flinch at the sounds of the planes. I've feared them ever since my parents died in a crash. Usagi thinks it's great I've overcome my fear, I just don't see how I did." Jupiter's Senshi sighed. Usagi didn't seem to understand what was going on at all. Then again she didn't herself.

"You went to the airport and weren't scared, I've seen you react to planes before, that's amazing"

"I know it's like I remembered I'm not afraid of them, but that's not the same as overcoming a fear is it? I've been having a little trouble with Artemis and Luna though." Trading one fear with another, at least with cats she had forgotten her fear for so long that it wasn't as bad as her fear of planes was. Still she didn't yet know why she feared felines yet.

Mina looked at her friend quirking her face a little. "You're afraid of the moon cats now?"

"Not just the moon cats, all cats sort of make me jumpy when ever they're around." Unfortunately the Juban district was full of stray cats too. Makoto hoped that this memory of fear got weaker instead of stronger. How could she be a senshi if she couldn't work with Luna or Artemis?

"Weird. Maybe it stuff from your past life?" 

"Maybe, I guess I should bother Luna after school today." Makoto said finishing her lunch.

"After Ami meets her date, I want to see who this mysterious guy is." At their last Senshi meeting the shy senshi had blurted out she was seeing someone. Mina couldn't help but wonder who.

"Sure." Mako said as she got up. She wouldn't mind putting aside her trouble to view her friend's happiness. Now though, it was time to get back to class. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Moon Princess didn't know where she was, but it wasn't school. This wasn't the first time she had been here either. The creepy male voice had been dragging her here a lot lately. "You know I don't like class and all, but I'd rather be there than here."

"I've told you before child, your body is still in class, only your mind is here."

Again it was only a voice. Usagi pouted, would she ever know who it was she was talking to. "Um, why am I here again?"

"Setsuna is still unaware of what I have had you do. I am quite grateful."

"Hmp, I can keep a secret you know. How come Pluto made Makato forget her Mother? Why did she make her think she was dead?" It was sort of fun withholding information from Time's Guardian. She didn't need to be a know-it-all all the time. Still if Chibi-usa hadn't told Usagi to trust this guy she'd think he was a bad guy. Afterall, he never showed himself and he didn't seem really nice either.

"You ask that question every time we meet. The answer is still the same. I cannot tell you, if I did it would possibly turn Zeus' senshi against even you. I cannot have that."

"Zeus' Senshi?" They were talking about Makoto weren't they, wasn't she Jupiter's senshi?

"Do not worry about that Princess, please continue to heal Makoto. Help her to overcome both the fear that isn't and the fear that is. Help her to meet her mother as well. Do not let on what I have told you to Setsuna, she cannot know or she will stop you and hurt Makoto more.

"Okay, I won't." After saying those words Usagi found herself back in class with the same question fresh on her mind that she always had after talking to the voice. Why did Pluto want to hurt Makoto? Pluto did a lot of things for the sake of the future, but how could Makoto not knowing her mother help the future. It just seemed mean. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rei sat in front the sacred flame with her grandfather. He had made her skip school today to watch a prophecy he had seen recently. Channeling her spirit energies into the fire she saw a boy who looked much like Makoto in the center of chaos. Monsters were all around him tearing Tokyo to shreds. Then the boy let out a dark purple energy and everything was destroyed. The vision ended there. "Grandfather, what does this mean?"

"I am not sure. I understand that the boy is in turmoil, but nothing more. Normally when monsters threaten the city the Senshi are there, but nowhere in the vision did I see them."

"Could the monsters have killed them first and the boy is the only hope?" Thinking on that, Saturn came to Rei's mind. Was the boy like her, when something couldn't be saved he destroyed it? Then again it didn't seem like he was trying to destroy everything there was a great deal of depression that she could feel from him. He had failed at something maybe?

"I do not know. That technique though, I've seen it before. A Young man who travels about aimlessly uses it. It is called the Shishi Höködan. It takes one's depression and turns it into a destructive force. For it to be so powerful something terrible must have happened to the boy."

That fit into what she was thinking, but what could have depressed the boy so much he was able to destroy Toyko, monsters and all. Maybe after the others got out of school she'd call a meeting. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

This shouldn't be. Sailor Chaos was to be the last enemy the Senshi were to face until the birth of the Neo Silver Millennium. Looking through the gates of time Pluto's Senshi now saw a new enemy. Monsters she had never seen before. They were not the result of Sailor Chaos' influence either. They were something entirely different.

"Surprised my dear?"

That voice, it couldn't possibly be. He was sealed away long ago by the Queen. Slowly she turned around. What Setsuna saw was a thin, pale skinned male with solid black eyes and equally black hair that grew down to his chin. "Severus!"

"Oh, how do love it when you say my name."

"You were sealed away by Queen Serenity, there is no way you can be free?" In Setsuna's mind that wasn't as important, so she decided to ask another question. "These monsters, are they your doing?"

"Yes well, as you can see the seal has been broken. I see you've been abusing my realm quite bit since you've taken it over. The monsters you see, they are not my doing but your own. You tampered with the natural order of things and this is only part of the price you must pay." Severus smiled wickedly. 

"You lie! I've already paid the price for my tampering. The Senshi were not to encounter the Dark Moon Kingdom. Pharaoh 90, the Dead Moon Circus, and Sailor Chaos were all battles that should not have been fought yet!"

"You fool! Don't you know the difference between a penalty and a reaction? Because you chose to awaken Jupiter instead of Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, Souichi Tomoe had that accident. If not for that he would have never fallen prey to Mistress 9 and it would have taken her time to find another host and patsy. Because you brought about Pharaoh 90 too soon the other events followed more quickly then they should have. These were just reactions to your tampering, not the punishment. The monsters you see are the punishment sent by my former masters." Severus turned from the Senshi of Hades and frowned. After all this time she still had no understanding of how things worked, and because of that her masters had forced him to set things right. A job he was not pleased with at all.

"Former masters? You expect me to believe you are on the side of Order now?" Yes Order had those who were less then perfect among their ranks, even Sailor Chaos was a servant of Order despite her name and actions, but still Severus was a true servant of Chaos. It was unlikely he would change sides.

"Yes I am, much to my own disgust. What you did disturbed the balance; you know the whole chaos within order, and order within chaos thing. These creatures are pure chaos. They are to prevent the future of Pure Order you so diligently planned out."

"Why is it I didn't see them through the gates until now?" Depending on his answer Setsuna might give her predecessor the benefit of the doubt.

"Order and Chaos are not limited by our definitions of time. Only when they enter into it can we see them. For this reason your future self will have no knowledge of them, you cannot cheat this victory." 

Setsuna looked at the creatures that would soon attack Tokyo, she then looked at Severus. His words were not to be trusted. "Leave here, now. I may not have the power to seal you away as did my queen, but we both know I can kill you."

"And you would, wouldn't you, because you see me as a threat to the future. I am not the threat, you are. I shall take my leave, but hear this and remember the only way for your design for the future to have a chance of existence is for the chaos within Zeus' Senshi to be restored." 

The guardian of time watched as time's former protector left its realm. She would have to keep an eye on Makoto to make sure he didn't corrupt her. Now what to do about this problem that was surely his doing. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ami sighed, he was late again. She wondered if this was truly the best idea. Sure, the others all urged her to date boys, but she really rather be with her books. They never disappointed her.

"Ami! I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost."

The senshi of Mercury blushed. Maybe a having a guy this cute as her boyfriend was worth a little disappointment. Following Mina and Mako's advice she calmed herself down and played it cool. "Honestly, Ryoga, you're always getting lost."

"Sorry, it runs in the family. I guess it's also contagious, too, since my mom didn't start getting lost all the time till she married my dad. Or at least that's what my aunt always says." The lost boy rubbed his head. For the last four years of his life he'd lived only for the fight, he never found an equal and he had probably been half way around the world with his sense of direction. Then he met Ami, she was cute and intelligent and she somehow served as his compass. Whenever it was to meet her, he always found his way.

"Well I have a pretty good immune system, maybe I can cure you." As in get Usagi to heal him she thought to herself.

"Maybe, shall we go? I think we can still make it to the movie in time." A movie and then dinner was the plan and Ryoga was happy he didn't ruin things for Ami. The two walked to the theater arm in arm despite the looks from those around them.

From behind the corner a nearby building Mina and Mako watched as their shy friend blushed in the arms of the stranger. The Senshi of Love smiled. "I don't think he's noticed how red her face is."

Mako giggled in return. "I don't think she's noticed how red his is."

"Now that we got the important stuff taken care of let's visit Usagi and Luna." Hopefully Luna could shed some light on what ever was bothering their normally love struck friend. It was odd Makoto didn't even try comparing the guy to her long lost sempai. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Usagi made her way up the steps of the Hikawa shrine, she wondered what Rei would think of her planned conversation. It wasn't going to be something she normally talked with shrine maiden about, but after her last few conversations with the voice, she figured Ami or Rei wound have some understanding of how what she learned may affect Makoto. Since Ami was on a date with a mysterious boy, she had to have this conversation with Rei.

"Usagi! I'm glad you're here! Grandpa showed me a vision; we may have a new enemy." 

"What! But Setsuna said we were done with fighting!" Sailor Chaos was supposed to be the last major bad guy according to time's guardian. Well the reason she was here was because Pluto was lying to Mako, maybe she lied about the end to the fighting too. Usagi's eyes started to water. "This is completely unfair." 

"Come inside and I'll tell you everything." Rei wasn't surprised at the princess's reaction. Usagi was always whiny and this was bad news after all.

------

Lio's Corner:

-This story takes place a few months after Stars.

-Thanks to J.St.C. Partick for pointing out my grammar shortcomings.


	2. Past Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. As well the character of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. What is mine is the story; please ask before posting it elsewhere. 

The Truth about Makoto by Lioconvoy Chapter Two: Past Lives

Usagi frowned after hearing what Rei had seen in the temple's sacred flame. A new enemy: one that may have killed the Senshi in the vision. Why didn't Setsuna know about this? How many other secrets was she keeping from her? Wasn't she always going on about her loyalty to the throne, why the deceptions? "I can't believe we'll have to fight again. I thought we were done."

"Well, we may have beaten all of our enemies, but perhaps these monsters are someone else's, I mean we have encountered a few regular demons here and there. There had to be other people to fight them before us, maybe the boy is a demon fighter and they're his enemy. Setsuna might have thought it wasn't a threat to the Neo Silver Millennium." Of course Rei didn't believe what she was saying herself, but she wanted to calm down the Princess. Just how did Setsuna miss something like this, wasn't it her job to keep an eye out for troubles?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Usagi and Luna are?" Makoto frowned. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"Artemis, hasn't come to find me either. What could he be up to if he wasn't visiting Luna?" Minako mimicked Mako's expression. Normally her own adviser was with her whenever he wasn't spending time with Luna. They stopped by Usagi's house and she nor Luna where there. When Luna wasn't home she was with Usagi these days, she had nothing else to do. "Maybe we should see Rei; I bet she could see something through the sacred flame of hers"

"Yeah, that would be much better than seeing the c...cats. It seems as if my fear is getting worse the more I think about it." Flashes of thousands of cats clawing at her appeared in her mind. Makoto wasn't sure how she'd operate with Luna and Artemis now.

"Um, if it gets worse as think you about it, then don't think about it." Sometime Mina wondered about her so called smarter friends.

"I guess I'm too curious about why I fear them. I mean when it was planes I was afraid because that's how my parents died, I don't know what caused my ailurophobia." Were his parents really killed by cats in front of her face?

"Ailurophobia, since when have you known such big words?"

"I saw Ami before she went home to change for her date." Jupiter's Senshi giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a while, I see you've switched sides, I never pegged you for a traitor."

Severus knew that voice. He was a fellow servant of Chaos, one that worked right along the agents of Order. "I'm surprised someone like you would still associate with me."

"Well if Setsuna has her way my future wife will be of Order. So really am I any better then you?"

"You know full well, Artemis, there is no rule that the agents of Chaos and Order can't wed. Besides, I've seen Luna's human form, she's quite a catch. Speaking of human forms, why are you in yours?" Severus turned towards his old friend. He was a bit surprised the Mau had found the empty warehouse he was using as his home, but then again Artemis was always the resourceful one.

"Why thank you." Artemis smiled. "Your successor can't watch my actions when I'm in my human form, I don't think she would appreciate me seeing you. After all despite the fact you're now a servant of Order, you're still a threat to the Silver Millennium."

"A dead kingdom: one that was not meant to be restored. I doubt very much Queen Serenity sent her daughter forward to rule over this planet." The former Guardian of Time pulled up a crate and sat down. He then motioned for Artemis to do the same. "Both the Lords of Order and Chaos chose me as the Guardian of Time because I had no loyalty to any Kingdom. Setsuna was placed in that position by your Queen because of her Loyalty to the Silver Millennium and its crown. Time is not something to be possessed by any one Kingdom."

"Is what Setsuna has done so bad? Allowing Chibi-usa from the future a few times?" As far as Artemis knew that was Pluto's only transgression. Following by example he sat down on some crates as well.

"Time travel under normal circumstances isn't that bad, most of the time there's a vicious cycle; everything you do has been already been done before. The only rule to time travel is you cannot be in a time where you presently exist. This rule can be bent for at most an hour, which is how Setsuna gets away speaking to herself. No what Setsuna did is use the gates to alter the flow of time."

"You just said time travel is normally governed by fate, just what did she do?" As far as the advisor knew the Gates of Time were only a passageway though time, nothing more.

"She viewed what was to come and altered it before it happened. The gates can be used in many ways, viewing the future is a difficult feet, but Setsuna was determined enough to do it. Then with the knowledge she gained she tweaked things to fit how she wanted them." Severus rolled his eyes. "The Neo Silver Millennium was not to be, it was through her actions that it exists."

"How did she do this?"

"By disturbing the balance between Chaos and order. As you're aware reincarnation is not always accurate. In this case, Sailor Jupiter was reborn not aligned to Order, but to Chaos. Moreover, she was a reborn a he." Looking at his friend's face Severus continued. "I know what it is you intend to say; only a female of Order can be a Senshi. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but there is a place in China called Jusenkyo. This place was to be used to give the reborn Senshi of Zeus the ability to access his powers.

Artemis frowned, he had heard of Jusenkyo once. It was used on Sailor Uranus in her past life; she was born male unable to serve the role she was born into. His mother then took him to the cursed springs of Earth, these springs allowed him to fulfill his destiny. That was the reason he wasn't at all surprised Haruka loved Michiru. "Can a cursed form change one's alignment? I was under the impression that one is born to one side or the other and without a ritual of some sort done by one's own free will they cannot change which side one serve."

"Makoto, or Ranma as she was born, is special; he was destined to serve both Chaos and Order. His cursed form was meant to awaken the order within him and house it. Because of this duty, the boy was to have a difficult life until his second destiny called for him. Thanks to Setsuna that didn't entirely happen. The boy's life was difficult up until the age of seven, and then Setsuna killed his father and modified his memories." Severus stood up and turned his back on his friend. "She replaced the fact that she drowned his old man with a plane crash that killed both parents, she completely obliterated the fact that he was born a male, and she hid deep within his mind the things that made him himself."

"In short she brainwashed him." Artemis stood up as well and frowned. "Makoto's mind needs to be freed I take it."

"Actually Usagi is already on that, she's been sneaking out her home and using the 'maboroshi no ginzuishou' to heal Ranma's mind. Once his mind is restored his curse will be as well." His physical form disappeared and only his voice remained.

"Going somewhere, and how will the memories restore the curse?" The Mau could sense the presence of his friend fading.

"I have things that I need to look into in my non-corporeal form. As for the curse, the only reason Ranma hasn't been transforming is because he doesn't know he can. The mind can be a power thing."

Artemis frowned. How much of what he was just told was true? Severus was never one for being unbiased. Then again……he did have the impression Setsuna was willing to do anything for the sake of the Princess, whether Usagi wanted it or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're afraid of Luna and Artemis now?" Usagi asked the new arrival. Makoto and Minako just got to the shrine and Mako finished explaining what was wrong with her. The princess wondered if what she was doing caused this. Then again wasn't it a good thing Mako wasn't scared planes anymore.

"Well, I'm nervous when I'm around any c…cat. I guess if I remembered more I might be really scared. I really wish I knew why they bother me so much."

"Maybe your dad wrapped you in fish sausages and threw you into a pit of starving cats." Minako giggled at her own joke. Then she saw Jupiter's Senshi curl up in a ball shivering. "Mako, I was kidding."

"Fish Sausage, Dried Sardines, Salted Sardines, Fish Cakes, I remember now, I was only six. It was after I lost something in that pool of water. My father decided I needed to be faster, more agile. He had a book that described a martial art technique called the Neko-ken." Makoto shivered the memory was so clear, it had happened just as Minako said.

Rei bent down over her scared friend. "It's okay Makoto; you're not wrapped in anything anymore. Luna and Artemis won't hurt you."

"I know they won't, but the form they're in, it's just too scary." Right now Mako wished this memory would just go away. How could she be Sailor Jupiter if she couldn't handle the sight of the Senshi's Advisors?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luna walked about town as a human child appearing no more then ten years old. She didn't know how or why but this morning she woke up human next to Usagi. Apparently the princess didn't even notice. Fortunately most of Chibi-usa's clothes were still in the attic and Luna was able to clothe her naked self. She then left the house before anyone woke up so she could think. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but you look cute."

Luna looked up at Artemis; he was in his normal human form. "Did you wake up human too?"

"No, I guess I just wanted to feel big for a change. I borrowed these clothes from Mina's father" Luna didn't exactly need to know why he was in his human form, but what happen to her. The white haired Mau frowned, was this Severus' doing?

"I see, feeling inferior again?" the black haired Mau smirked.

The agent of chaos smiled. Leave it to Luna to kick him when she was feeling down. "Hmp, maybe you turned yourself into a child because you were feeling old?"

"Trust me, I've tried transforming and failed many times in the course of the day. This is going to be a problem. I don't think I'll be able to stay at Usagi's, her poor parents have been manipulated enough. I've been walking around all day wondering what to do." She lost count of how many police officers she ran from, the last thing she needed was to be placed in a human school. Just how would she live though? This body was too young to live on its own, and besides she didn't have any money.

"What about staying with the Outers?"

"I don't think even I could spend that much time with Setsuna." Luna's smirk became a smile. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but maybe I could stay with Rei. Her family home is kind of big, and her grandfather has taken in runaways in the past."

"That's an idea. I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind having an older little sister about either." Artemis remembered how much the shrine maiden enjoyed playing with Chibi-usa.

"You have a good point there; the girls are more than likely going to treat me as a child." The smaller Mau sighed. "I guess there's no helping it till we figure out just what happened."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru sighed. She had bought a new dress today and Haruka didn't even spare her a glance. Her lover was training with woman she greatly admired. Of course the Senshi of Neptune had nothing to fear, the woman who had the tomboy's attention was married, she even had a son. The fact that earlier Haruka admitted her sensei's son was the only man she ever loved worried her a bit, even if he probably was dead. Sensing she herself was being stared at, Michiru turned to see Setsuna. "Something wrong?"

"Why is she here?" After her conversation with Severus, the Guardian of time was not comfortable with the presence of Makoto's mother. If Makoto should she her, what might happen? Sure there was no way Severus himself could restore Mako's mind, but what if he had allies? A young Artemis was the only one of the Queens advisors who was against Severus' sealing. What if he did something? Her precautions only went as far a preventing someone of chaos from restoring Makoto's mind. An agent of order would have few problems. She'd have to talk with Luna about how far Artemis could be trusted.

"Haruka thought she needed some proper training with a sword, just in case you were wrong and we have another fight soon. Saotome-san is certified master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Judging by the sparring match the two women were having Saotome-san might even be able to handle a few youma herself. Michiru then pictured the older woman as a Senshi, she decided to hold back the laugh that the thought was bringing about.

"Unfortunately I was wrong. Something is coming soon. Rei's already passed the information along to most of the inners. I haven't been able to find Luna or Artemis to talk to them." Severus had to be blocking the cats from the gates some how. Why did he want her out of contact with them? Her worries were starting to pile up. Setsuna watched the match end and then Nodoka and Haruka approach herself and Michiru.

"Why hello Setsuna it's been a while. How have you been?" The last of the Saotome clan smiled as she greeted the younger woman. She met Setsuna once before at her husband's funeral and not again since. Nodoka couldn't place it but she got an odd feeling when she was around the green haired girl.

"I've been doing well." Faking a smile Setsuna hoped this conversation wouldn't last too long.

"Is there anyone you don't know Setsuna?"

"Actually Haruka, the question should be is there anyone my husband didn't try to con. Genma was a terrible terrible man. Sometimes I wonder though, did I expect too much of him. If he wasn't trying to make Ranma a man among men would he have gone so far? Swimming in the ocean and then drowning, all for the sake of training. I may never know what happened to my son either; did he drown training with his father? Is he alive somewhere alone? I don't care if he is a man among men anymore; I just want to see my son." The Saotome widow looked out into the street, wondering, hoping that Ranma was somewhere alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rei deeply frowned; it had taken forever to calm poor Makoto down. The Senshi of Jupiter had broken down in tears, worrying if she could be a Senshi anymore, ruled as she was by her new found fear. In the past there were some demons they faced that had cat like features and that could also pose a problem for the brown haired girl. Walking over to the shrine where the scared flame was kept she wondered if there was anything she could do about this ailurophobia.

"Hello Rei."

Turning, the priestess saw Artemis in his human form. With him was a little, black haired, blue eyed girl. She had seen Diana's human form before and her hair was gray, who was this little girl. For that matter why was Artemis human? "Artemis?"

"Luna seems to have a bit of a problem and she was hoping she could stay with you." He may not have been a feline at the moment but he gave the Senshi of Mars a very cat-like grin.

"LUNA! Is that you?"

"I'm afraid so. I woke up this morning and I was like this. I had to borrow some of Chibi-usa's clothes." The black haired Mau blushed, then she saw Usagi coming out of Rei's house apparently annoyed at something.

"Rei! Makoto's curled up in a ball again did you have to alert us Luna is here?" Usagi looked at the two people with the shrine maiden, one of them was Artemis, but she didn't recognize the little girl. The clothes she recognized as Chibi-usa's but not the little girl wearing them. "Artemis, who is this?"

"This is Luna." Artemis couldn't help but grin some more as Usagi's eye's bulged and Luna blushed some more. "What's wrong with Makoto?"

"She's developed a terrible fear of cats. She now remembers her father throwing her in to a pit of starving felines while wrapped in fish sausages and then getting clawed and torn into for the food wrapped around her." Rei wondered to herself why Makoto never remembered this before. Then again, before now Makoto didn't have many memories of her parents besides the fact that they died in a plane crash.

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing Luna and I are human at the moment. I haven't tried, but I wonder if I can even assume my feline form? I was hoping to do so here so Minako could take her father's clothes home. I'll have to wait I guess."

"Could this be Setsuna's doing? Did she know Makoto's fear of cats would be arising?" Luna didn't believe the Senshi of Time was this powerful, but she couldn't think of a better explanation at the moment.

Artemis frowned. "No, Setsuna doesn't have that sort of power. She couldn't manipulate our physical forms, our minds maybe, but not our forms. No, I've only know of one being with this sort of manipulation ability, but Queen Serenity sealed him a long time ago."

Luna mirrored Artemis' expression. She didn't like what was on his mind. "You mean Severus. Could this be his doing? No, it couldn't be, he needed the Scepter of Athna to do it and that was destroyed after his imprisonment."

"Was it… I wonder. The task of destroying it was Thoth's and you know how trustful he turned out to be."

"Luna, what are you guys talking about? Thoth, Severus? Who are they? Ancient enemies? Rei said we were about to be in trouble again, could Thoth or Severus be behind the trouble?" Usagi didn't like the sound of those names, they sounded really evil and probably really powerful. Things were getting worse and worse as the day dragged on.

"Severus was the Guardian of time before Queen Serenity entrusted the job to Sailor Pluto. He was a servant of Chaos. The Advisory council deemed him untrustworthy of such a position and the Queen sealed him away. After he was sealed his weapons; The Scepter of Athna and the Sword of Aree, were given to a young brown haired Mau name Thoth to destroy. Thoth told the Queen his task was done, but later the Sword was used by Jadeite. He betrayed us, and was killed by Beryl for his trouble." The white hair Mau looked upward.

"If Thoth didn't destroy Severus' sword it's possible the scepter survived as well. But who has it, and who could use it. Even Jadeite couldn't use the true power of the sword." The black haired Mau frowned. Luna then looked up at the princess and the priestess. "Rei, you said there's trouble near? Could it be after all these years Severus is free?"

"I don't know I saw a lot of monsters, they were destroyed by a boy that kind of looked like Makoto. In the end the boy destroyed the monsters, but he destroyed Tokyo too." Rei didn't like the sound of the things Luna and Artemis were describing at all. What exactly was going on: Makoto now feared cats instead of planes and with that fear came a dark memory; somehow Luna was a human child; and then there was this new threat.

------

Lio's Corner:

-Thanks again to J.St.C. Partick for pointing out my grammar shortcomings.


	3. Senshi Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. As well the character of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. What is mine is the story; please ask before posting it elsewhere. 

The Truth about Makoto by Lioconvoy Chapter Three: Senshi Meeting

Fortunately, as it was not a school night, none of the Senshi's parents minded them staying at the shrine overnight. After her date Ryoga dropped Ami off and she joined the others. It was dangerous for him to be watching them with Setsuna present, but what happened now was very important to his mission. Severus could not allow the Guardian of Time to corrupt Makoto again.

"Now that we're all here, it's important we compare notes. From the gates of time I have seen the beginning of our next battle. Agents of pure chaos are about to be let loose on the world. I believe it is Severus, our former enemy, who has set them upon us." Looking around the room Setsuna thought about what she already knew; Makoto was afraid of cats, Luna was a child, and her predecessor was free. These things had to add up.

"Grandfather and I also saw a vision of what may be the end of the battle Setsuna saw. A single boy with long black hair worn in a pony tail stops the monsters, but in the process destroys Tokyo." The Miko didn't think it was relevant to mention the boy looked like he could be Makoto's brother, or that the boy used a technique used by Ami's new boyfriend. Her grandfather told her shortly before the meeting started that he recognized the boy who dropped her blue haired friend off.

"Luna isn't a Mau anymore, she is a normal human child. Artemis is still a Mau." As soon as Ami arrived, the former moon cat had her use the Mercury computer to analyze the situation. Usagi also asked her about Zeus - did that mean their leader was involved with what was happening to Kino? She couldn't believe Usagi would do anything to hurt the Senshi.

"I, I'm having memories of things that I've never remembered before, and I'm afraid of … I have ailurophobia now." Whether it had anything to do with the current threat he thought it was important. Where did the memory come from? Why hadn't she remembered it before; why did she remember something about Haruka now? "Haruka-kun didn't you use to have ailurophobia too?"

"That depends, what's ailurophobia?"

"Ailurophobia is the fear of cats." Mercury's Senshi watched as Makoto paled. Apparently she was doing better than she was earlier. Rei said every time the word cat was even mentioned she'd curl up in a ball and shiver.

The Senshi of Uranus could see the shock on the other's faces. Even Pluto seemed surprised. Given her personality, such a trivial fear probably seemed funny to the rest. She hadn't gone though the pain that Mako went through, but for a four year old what happen was pretty bad. It wasn't till she turned six, that the younger Ranma helped her over her fear. Still she didn't know any of the Senshi back then, how did the brunette know about her former fear? "Yeah I did. I was little and a friend helped me to stop fearing them."

"I think that was me. I barely remember it now. It was before I went through the awful training with my father." She had known Haruka-sempai before meeting her as a Senshi. Another memory appearing out of nowhere, although that's all she remembered of that time. There had to be more then just helping the older girl conquer her fear. How did they become friends in the first place? Why didn't Haruka recognize her?

'This was not good' Setsuna though to herself. Makoto Kino was remembering details of Ranma Satome's life. What was worse, now all the Senshi knew. Altering the memories Jupiter and Uranus was possible, but the others would question it. Altering all their memories could have serious consequences, especially if she tried to alter the Princess's. Severus and Artemis put her in a very tight spot.

"If that's true, and you two did know each other back then, why didn't either of you recognize the other? I know you said you were little Haruka, but you couldn't have been that young." As an agent of Chaos it be wrong to not exploit this little chink in the Guardian of Time's little scheme. Maybe his old friend didn't need his help, but that wouldn't stop him from giving it.

Now the male Mau was driving home his point. She needed to change the conversation before things got any worse.

"Setsuna mommy? Why are you so mad?"

Looking down at Saturn, Setsuna smiled. This would give her an excuse to take a break. "I'm sorry I was thinking about Severus, and what he might be doing now. I need to clear my head. Please excuse me."

"Setsuna, please let me come with you, I have a few questions that I'd rather go over with you first." Luna got up from her seat and followed the older woman. Artemis had a rather good point. Why didn't Haruka recognize Makoto? Makoto's possible memory lapse could be due to her parent's deaths, but Haruka had no such trauma. The worst thing that happened to the tomboy was that her parents didn't pay attention to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mu-tsu got out of the rubber raft and deflated it before stuffing it up a sleeve of his robes. He then collapsed the paddles and placed them in the other sleeve. It would have been much better if his employer had provided him with plane tickets, or even boat tickets. Why did he have to paddle all the way from China? Sure it was great training, but wasn't the reason he was back in Japan to train someone else?

Walking away from the dock the Chinese Amazon was happy to be seeing his friend again soon. He just wished Makoto knew him as himself, and not as Megumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After they were out of earshot of the Senshi, Luna decided to ask her first question. "You were the one who made Makoto forget about the Neko-ken?"

"Those memories were sealed for a reason. I also made sure only an agent of Order could unseal them. Artemis must be working with Severus."

"Artemis may be, but he couldn't have unsealed those memories. He's an agent of Chaos." Now she wasn't sure if she should be telling Setsuna, considering the older woman's distrust of Chaos agents, but it was best she didn't blame Artemis for things he didn't do. Or in this case things he couldn't do. What ever the reason for sealing the memories what Artemis said rang true, why didn't Haruka recognize her? How could recognition be so dangerous?

"He's an Agent of Chaos? Then who… Luna this could mean that he wasn't, but…" Her predecessor said he was now an agent of Order. Only the Lords of Order could approve of such a change. Still reading minds was one thing, Severus could not alter them. "Severus came to the gates today. He said he was now an agent of Order. He doesn't have the power to unseal those memories. Luna, are there any other agents of Order that have that sort of ability."

The only other person who came to mind was the Princess. Usagi could use the 'maboroshi no ginzuishou' to unseal those memories, but why would she? Surely the blonde girl wouldn't work with Severus. The only way for him to contact her was through telepathy, he'd just be a creepy voice and Usagi would automatically assume he was a bad guy. "No, I can't think of anyone."

"Artemis is an agent of Chaos. Did the Queen know this?" It was always her belief that the royal court was one of order. To think someone so close to Queen Serenity was a servant of Chaos.

"Yes she did. She knew what to look for; unlike other beings we can't hide our allegiance. Mau with darker fur such as myself serve order, those with lighter color fur serve Chaos." Although right now, according to Ami, she wasn't a Mau, it was hard to think of herself as human. There was no doubt in her mind now that this was Severus's doing. He wanted Makoto to be able to work with the Senshi despite her fear. "Do you think Artemis was human today to see Severus?"

"I don't know. I can't see you or Artemis in human form from the gates. There is no way for me to know. Luna, I'm worried. We have an enemy we may not be able to stop, and I am not sure which of our allies we can trust. It would be very dangerous should Makoto's memories completely return." Should Makoto remember her true past, discover her true form, the Miko's prediction would surely come true. There was now no doubt in her mind that it was Ranma who would destroy Tokyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

While the others talked among themselves, the Senshi of Uranus pulled the Senshi of Zeus to the side. Artemis's action could speed up the healing of Ranma's mind. If he had a corporeal form he'd be smiling. Severus enjoyed seeing Setsuna's great plan fall to pieces.

Although they were just outside the room the others were in, the rest had seemed so involved in their own conversations that Haruka hoped she could keep this conversation just between herself and Makoto. Examining the younger girl carefully, she did resemble her Sensei, and in turn she also resembled Ranma. There were some details that were wrong though, the boy she remembered had blue eyes and black hair. Still, Kino claimed credit for the actions of the five year old son of Nodoka-sensei. "Are you sure it was you who helped me conquer my fear of, er my ailurophobia?"

"I'm sure of it. I don't remember how we became friends yet, but I've been thinking about your ailurophobia since I remembered it. I forced you to face your fear, because my father and I couldn't take Tanuki with us. Do you still have Tanuki?" It was odd Tanuki was…one of them, yet so long as she only focused on his name she could remember the little …, him fondly. What was she thinking when she named him that though? Each new memory brought more questions, but they were also slowly answering the questions as well.

"Tanuki is actually still with my parents and he's doing fine. Unlike me, they actually take care of him." Mako actually remembered Ranma's cat. There was one other memory she had to check to be sure this was the former boy she knew. Still how did he become a she? "We used to fight a lot back then, and we'd always put conditions on the duels. You lost twice, one time I made you take a bath; do you remember the condition for the other time?"

Thinking hard, the green eyed girl tried to remember fighting with Haruka. For some reason it was easy to remember the victories, there were six of them. The first victory cost Haruka a meal. The second was a kiss, why did she want a kiss from a girl? The next three were once again food, and the sixth one was that Haruchan take care of Tanuki after she and her father moved on. Haruchan that was what she used to call the older Senshi…and now the losses hit her. There were eight fights total with Haruchan, the first loss was their first fight, she underestimated the older girl. The second loss was due to underestimating Haruchan once more after the six successful victories, and the condition was… "You have Michiru, do you really want me to fulfill that promise…"

"No, I just wanted to see if you remembered it." The condition to the second loss was that one day Ranma would return and be her bride. Yes, Ranma was the boy and she was the girl, but even back then she didn't want to be treated as a girl, and if she was going to be the groom, Ranma had to be the bride. "Don't tell Michiru about it either, please, she's jealous ….

"It's time the meeting reconvened." This was not good at all. After returning with Luna from their own conversation, finding Haruka and Makoto talking about the past was the last thing she needed. How much had they discussed? She assumed what she just interrupted was Uranus telling Jupiter about her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardian of Time rubbed her head. The meeting didn't last much longer because it had been getting late and the Princess complained she was tired. The inners chose to sleep over at the Shrine, the Outers returned home and she returned to the gates of time. There had to be a way to minimize the effect of Makoto's returning memories.

The first thing she needed to do was alter Haruka's memories. She did not need Haruka telling her younger friend she used to be a guy. Then she had to strengthen the barriers in Makoto's mind, the former boy could not be allowed to remember anything else from his life before his return to Japan. It was troublesome that it was too late to reseal the memories of the Neko-ken, and it was just as much so that the shared past with Haruka was revealed. "Damn you Severus!"

"You called."

"Your non-corporeal form, I almost forgot about that. Why are you here now?" She could feel his presence barely, but her enemy was present.

"To warn you once again. If you choose to play with the Senshi's memories it will only turn them against you, I know the plans our masters have for us. Your actions may be for their greater good, but it disturbs the balance and gives great power to Chaos."

"And what plans do 'our' masters have for us?" The Senshi turn against her? The Outers once fought the Princess, but things had changed for the better since then. The Senshi were united, none of them save Sailor Jupiter would ever betray the others, and Sailor Jupiter would only betray them if Ranma was restored.

"Our deaths. You and I will die when all of this is over. A new Guardian of Time will be appointed, once again of Chaos. I understand the choice has already been made. Now there is away to prevent this, but only if you kill Makoto Kino."

"We will die if I don't kill Sailor Jupiter? If you think I'd believe that, you are a fool. I tire of this conversation. Since I cannot force you to leave, I will depart this place." Raising the time staff Setsuna teleported herself to her bedroom. Now she needed to take care of Haruka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mu-tsu got up from Makoto's couch. He didn't like sleeping in his cursed form, but he couldn't chance his friend seeing him in his true form. After making his way to her bathroom he took off the pajamas he wore and stepped into the shower.

Turning on the hot water his female shape gave way to his true male self, until Makoto was ready this would be the last time he would be this way. After placing the "H" back into its original position he turned the "C" and allowed the water to once again make him a her. Washing herself she made sure to use the waterproof soap she brought with her from China.

Once her cold shower was complete, she grabbed a towel from the nearby rack. Looking in the mirror she wondered how her cursed form ended up like this. As a girl she was Japanese and not Chinese, her previously straight black hair was now wavy and brown, and her blind black eyes could now see perfectly and were a jade green. Brushing her hair she thought about how much she wished the girl looking back at her wasn't herself.

Leaving the bathroom she grabbed some clothes from her bag and got dressed. It was likely that Makoto would be home sometime soon. Would she be surprised to see her 'cousin' in her apartment. It had been three years since Makoto decided she didn't want to intrude on the kindness of 'aunt' any longer.

Sitting down on the couch she had slept on, Megumi wondered if the Guardian of Time knew who the people she chose to play Sailor Jupiter's family really were. Neither herself or her 'mother', Kasumi Toshihiko, where quite what they appeared to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, if I beat you then you're coming to my place and taking a bath."

"I won't loose, I'm the best. If I beat you, then share your lunch with me." With the exception of fighting with his father Ranma Saotome never lost. This blonde haired boy didn't stand a chance of beating him.

He lost. Daddy was going to be mad about this. After taking off his clothes he looked over at the boy who beat him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! "Where's you thing!"

"What thing? Wait, you're a boy?"

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" If Haruchan didn't have a thing did that mean? No it couldn't, there was no way he'd lose to a …

"No I'm a girl. I thought with that long hair you were a girl too."

"Does this mean I don't have to take a bath with you now?" The young martial artist didn't know much about girls, but boys and girls didn't bathe together. It was wrong for some reason.

"Hmp, I don't care if you are a boy. You lost so you have to take a bath with me."

"That's gross. I don't want to kiss a boy."

"Grown Up boy and girl friends kiss all the time. If you loose this match you have to kiss me." Since Haruchan was his girlfriend it wasn't too much asking for a kiss. They were best friends after all, and he'd seen older best friends kiss each other.

"Okay, but if you loose you have to get rid of that stupid cat of yours."

"That's not fair Tanuki doesn't have anyone else." Just cause she was afraid of cats wasn't a good reason for him to get rid of his. He really liked Tanuki.

"Haruchan, are you awake?" His daddytold him they'd be leaving today, so while daddy was packing up camp he escaped to say goodbye to Haruchan. Since he and daddy were always traveling he may never see Haruchan and Tanuki again.

"Ranma is that you? How did you get in my room?"

"You left the window open. I wanted to say good-bye to you and Tanuki before I left." His black kitten crawled out from under Haruchan's bed and jumped on him. Tanuki was going to miss him too.

"Goodbye? Does that mean you and your dad are leaving? We have to have one more fight!"

Looking at Haruchan getting out of her bed, he noticed she actually dressed like a girl when she slept. How did she expect to fight in her nightgown? "Come on Haruchan, you only beat me once."

"Are you afraid? I wanna fight you one more time. If I win you have to come back one day and be my bride."

"Aren't boys supposed to be brooms?" His girlfriend only beat him once. There was no way he'd loose, but he didn't really have time to fight Haruchan. Still his daddy told him a man doesn't back down from a challenge.

"I don't want to be the bride, so if you lose you have to be the bride and I'll be the groom."

"Okay, but if I win I get to raid your fridge before I go." He couldn't pass up the chance for free food one last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto got up from the futon she slept in. From the position of the sun it was late in the morning, probably nine o' clock. The other Senshi were still asleep.

Her dream last night was weird, weirder then the ones she had before. In her other dreams she was a girl just as she was now, well the one where her father took her from her mother she couldn't really tell her gender. Still in this dream, she was a boy, she remembered comparing herself to Haruka. At foolish her young age in the dream she even thought of Haruchan as her girlfriend, not even knowing what the word truly meant.

Still the dream last night reawakened her memories of the time she spent with Haruka. She was barely five years old at the time, and they were together for five months. They were close too, if Michiru knew how close she'd probably be jealous. It was odd though, in her memories she was a girl, why was she a boy in her dream?

------

Lio's Corner:

-Special Thanks to J. St.C. Patrick, the King of Stuff, for helping me with my grammar and flow.


	4. A Question for Every Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. As well the character of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators. What is mine is the story; please ask before posting it elsewhere. 

The Truth about Makoto by Lioconvoy Chapter Four: A Question for Every Answer

This dark place again. She hadn't even woken up yet and the creepy voice was bothering her. "Hey Mr. Severus, can't you at least wake till I wake up?"

The shock of the princess calling him by name forced Severus to take shape within the mental plain he had created to converse with Serenity. How did she know who he was, and now that she did, would she still work with him? "I am impressed you know my name. Do you know who I am and what it is I've done?"

Artemis said this was the guy who turned Luna human. He did it for Makoto, didn't he, so she wouldn't have to be afraid. Luna made him out to be a bad guy but was he? Sure he looked all thin, pale, and creepy, but was he really evil? He did use to do Setsuna's job, and Chibi-usa said to trust him. "You're the one who turned Luna into a little girl right?"

"That is correct, as you know your friend can no longer function around cats. I believe it will take some time before she can again. You must help her to overcome her fear, until then Luna and Artemis will need to be humans." With the Mau taken care of, he had another task for Usagi to perform. "I have brought you here to ask you to heal Haruka. Setsuna has altered her memories of Makoto, for Makoto to be fully healed Haruka must tell her the truth. Only Haruka can bring Zues's Senshi to her mother."

"Why did Setsuna do that?" Was Sailor Pluto really the bad guy? Sure she was mean sometimes, but she was a Senshi too. Why was she making people forget things? Would she ever do it to her?

"Hmmm, I do not know if you are ready for that truth just yet. Please Princess, your friend is not who she is meant to be. Setsuna does not want her to be who she was and she will go to great lengths to stop the rebirth of the true Sailor Jupiter." Disappearing Severus put Usagi's spirit back into her body. It was time this conversation ended.

"What?" Usagi blinked and noticed she was now awake in Rei's shrine, the clock on the wall said it was only ten. She wanted to be asleep for another two hours, stupid Severus. Still what did he mean by the true Sailor Jupiter? She was really starting to dislike Severus; he made her think about things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luna walked with Artemis; going in what she believed was no particular direction. Then again they very well could be going to see Severus. Still even the lair of the former Guardian of Time would be better than the Shrine where Rei and Makoto were treating her like the child she appeared to be. It was fortunate Minako and Usagi were still asleep they might have joined in; Ami on the other hand was looking at a traveling book. "You haven't said anything since we left."

"Sorry, I was a bit lost in my thoughts. As Setsuna probably told I went to see Severus yesterday. He told me the truth about Makoto." He didn't know what went on last night while Luna and Setsuna left to talk on their own, but it was likely the Guardian of Time suspected him. For now it was probably for the best that he remained in human form; however like Luna he'd have a problem with where to stay. To solve this problem he was visiting another servant of Chaos, one specialized in making people appear out of no where.

"We suspected, we didn't know. What do you mean the truth about Makoto?" Setsuna just said she sealed some memories for Makoto's own good? What else had she done to the girl?

"'Zues's Senshi is not who she is meant to be.' That's all I'll say. I don't want the Setsuna to suspect you of being a traitor too." Here they were. To everyone else it was a simple book store. To those who knew the better it was the home to a powerful immortal. Opening the door a quiet bell rung and Luna followed him inside.

"Arty, what can I do for you today."

Luna was amazed; the man behind the register was Rohoml, the identity broker. After all this time he was still alive, but what was he doing on earth? During the Silver Millennium he was a traveler, but now he seemed to have established himself here.

"I can use a civilian identity and a place to stay if you could arrange it." It always amazed him how the redheaded Erom could do business right out in the open, but it seemed the customers here for books paid no attention whatsoever to the discussions or events that took place at the counter.

"Sure, as a matter of fact, an apartment in Rany's building just opened up I can put you in there. Want me to fix Luny and register the two of you as a couple? Or is she going to play your daughter?" Luny looked cute as a child, but Arty deserved a wife. What was Sevy thinking, turning her into a child? If only he could read minds, it would make his job so much easier.

"Who is Rany? And could you fix me?" It was obvious now her transformation into a human was the Scepter of Antha's doing, did Rohoml have the power to undo the Scepter?

"Please I wouldn't be much of an Identity Broker if I couldn't transform a human child into a Mau adult now would I. I can undo any transformation magic known to man, and a few that aren't. Then again my services aren't free, most afflicted with transformation curses can't afford my prices. However I happen to owe Arty a bit so your fee is covered. As for Rany, Ranma Saotome, he's the poor sap Sety killed. Well mostly killed there's a bit of him still in there but it would take quite an effort to bring him back. You know him as Makoto Kino, an identity I didn't provide the kid with, that's why it's such a sloppy job." Raising his hand in the air and snapping his finger Rohoml transformed Luna clothes and all into adult Mau in human shape. Then he started typing away at his register computer. "Now you two don't look all that Japanese so I'll give you some gaijin names. How about Arthur and Lucy Hunter? Do those names suit your fancy, too bad if they don't, I'm done with the paperwork, you're stuck with em. While I'm at Arty I got you a job at the High School, they needed a History teacher, and you're it. Luny would you like a job as well, or do you just want to be a homemaker."

"Um, a home…"

"Got it. Done." Pressing a button on the keyboard the cash draw opened and the broker grabbed all the papers Arty and Luny would need as well as a key to the apartment he fixed them up with. "Thanks for the visit Arty sorry I don't have time for small talk, as you can see I have other customers."

Taking the paperwork, Artemis and Luna left as another person stepped up the counter. "Arthur Hunter? In all these years he hasn't gotten any better at creating names."

"He still mutilates the names people already have when he talks to them too; I almost forgot his fixation with the letter y. Makoto is really a boy?" Artemis said Makoto wasn't who she was meant to be, but she was meant to be a he? How was that possible? Then a scary thought occurred to her, was Makoto the boy in Rei's vision, the miko had said the boy looked like the Senshi of Jupiter. "Artemis…the threat will soon be facing, it isn't Severus's doing is it? It's Setsuna's?

"Yes." With that Artemis went silent as they headed towards their temporary home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after Artemis and Luna left that Usagi finally woke up, she was prepared to make the princess something to eat, but she said she had to go see the Outers. Makoto couldn't help but wonder what was up, sure their relations with the Outers were better than it use to be, but they rarely spent time with them outside of the meetings.

Ami left after Usagi, she decided to leave herself, only Minako was still asleep when she left. How many days of peace did they have left. Setsuna and Rei made it seem like the trouble would be brewing soon.

Knowing she'd have to be focused on defending the people of Tokyo soon, she couldn't help but worry about her current state of mind. New memories were popping up daily and what would happen if one of the monsters was cat shaped.

There was another scary thought that was slowly creeping in the back of her head since this morning. What if the life she was currently leading…what if it wasn't her own?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru frowned. She did not sleep well last night. For some reason she woke up abruptly finding Setsuna standing above her lover. After that she was unable to fully fall asleep afraid Setsuna might do something to her. Whatever it was Setsuna did to Haruka, it kept her from remembering what she mentioned was important last night, it had to be something involving Makoto though.

Another reason for her frown was that fact that her lover was once again practicing with Nodoka-san, the older Saotome had asked them to call her by her first name. They originally had plans for this afternoon, but the looming threat made Haruka decided to get in some more training.

"Michiru-mama, is something wrong?" First Setsuna-mama seemed mad for no reason, and now Michiru-mama was sad for no reason. She was pretty sure it wasn't "that" time, when all three of the older women went into unpredictable moods, so what was causing it? Was the chaotic evil Setsuna-mama mentioned already affecting them?

Hotaru was already fourteen, but she still retained her childlike innocence. It was refreshing to have the youngest Senshi around; it was a shame though that Hatoru didn't have any friends of her own. "I'm just jealous of the time Haruka is spending with her sensei that's all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sure she had planned on going right to the Outers home, but passing by the park she smelled freshly cooked okonomiyaki and couldn't help herself. Usagi sat on one of the stools in front of the small cart waiting for her order to finish. The chef was a girl her age with long brown hair worn down.

"Here you go darling."

"Thank you!" Digging in she could hardly believe how good the okonomiyaki was. This girl had to be a master chef. Still though, the cook seemed sad for some reason. Quickly finishing her snack she decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong. It was one of the things she was best at. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, my father died recently and while I watched him be buried it got me thinking a friend who may be dead, but he'll never be buried." Ukyo looked up at the sky. Was Ranma watching down on her from above?

"Why not?"

"They never found his body. They found his father's body. The two were swimming from China to Japan and drowned. Why only the tub of lard washed ashore I don't know. I doubt anyone would care if he had disappeared or not." She needed to calm down. Her customer looked a little afraid when she started to get angry. Still it was no fair, why did Genma wash ashore, why not Ranma. Couldn't Ranma at least have eternal peace?

"If they never found his body, doesn't that mean there's a chance he's still alive?" When Mamoru was fighting Jadeite he disappeared. Jadeite said he had killed him, but once they defeated the evil general, Tuxedo Kaman reappeared. Maybe it was just taking longer for her friend to show up.

"I really wish that were true. I wish it was just that he forgot about me, and he was alive somewhere." Ukyo smiled at her customer. "If you ever see a boy named Ranma Saotome, tell him Ucchan misses him."

"Sure." Usagi smiled back at the cook. Somehow she was sure the cook would meet her Ranma again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit of thinking Makoto finally returned to her apartment. Her dreams, her new memories, they were all making her question who she was. Opening the door, she found her cousin in the middle of the floor standing on her head. "Megumi? What are you doing?"

"Practicing my balance." There was a frown on Makoto's face when she entered the apartment, but now she was smiling. Megumi flipped herself upright and hugged her 'cousin'. "What's wrong?"

"I've been having some weird dreams lately. Megumi, do you remember my parents?" Before coming to Juban, Makoto had lived with Megumi and her mother, she and Megumi were as close as sisters, so maybe talking with her about her dreams would help her understand them.

"Weird dreams, huh. I never actually met your parents. I've seen pictures of them though; your mom looks a lot like you, she's just a little shorter, and your dad, he was pretty fat and bald." There was someone else who was responsible for restoring the memories of Ranma Saotome, her task was to make her 'cousin' question the memories of Makoto Kino, and as well to train her.

The Senshi of Jupiter stood silently for a second as her cousins words sunk in. She said looks, not looked…that woman at the mall…no it couldn't be, could it…but why did she think… "Megumi, what brings you here?"

"Training, you're old enough to start learning some of my family's higher arts. I had a feeling you could really use them." Actually, the slightly taller girl was old enough before she left to live on her own, but her employer told her to wait till now. Still wearing a smile on the outside, inside Megumi frowned. Neither Ranma nor Makoto were Amazons, if the council of elders ever found out she'd get in an ungodly amount of trouble. Still, she knew some of what was to come. Ranma would need what she had to teach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi finally arrived at the outers home, as she walked up to the door, she was surprised who was walking away. "Mako-chan? How did you get old?"

"Excuse me?" Nodoka thought about the way she was dressed, blue jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, if anything she probably looked younger than she was. Even the pony tail she let Michiru put her hair in made her look younger, in her mind she could easily pass for a woman of twenty-five instead of one of thirty-seven.

"I'm sorry; you look kind of like my friend." This lady wasn't Makoto, she looked like her, a little shorter maybe, but she was probably too young to be her mother, older sister maybe? What was she doing here though? Was Setsuna wiping her memories too?"

"Michiru mentioned that too, after she did my hair in this pony tail. She was trying to help Haruka remember something and used me as a model." Unfortunately she didn't get to find out what Michiru was trying to get Haruka to remember, they actually shooed her away. It made her feel as young as she looked at least. Maybe it wasn't too late for her to get married again. There was a doctor who had been showing interest in her. "By the way, how old do you think I am?"

Usagi looked at the lady then tilted her head. "23, maybe 24?"

"Actually I'm thirty seven." Nodoka smiled. She was definitely feeling as young as she looked. For some reason she was just feeling so much better today. Before she let the death of her husband and the disappearance of her son bring her down, but today for some reason she felt as if she could finally move on.

"YOU ARE MOKOTO'S MOTHER!" Severus said only Haruka could bring Mako-chan to her mother, but here, she had just ran into her mother on her own.

"What???" Nodoka looked at the blonde dumpling haired girl. She didn't know anything about this Makoto girl aside from her name and that she looked like her. Still the only child she gave birth to was her son.

Michiru opened the door after hearing the princess shout. Did she mean Nodoka-san was Makoto mother? They did look alike… last night Haruka discovered she had a shared past with Makoto, and now she forgot something related to Makoto…could it be, but Ranma was a guy? Turning around she saw her lover clutching her head in pain. "Haruka!"

Nodoka turned around and looked at her pupil through the open door. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sailor Pluto altered her memory, that's why I'm here. Kino-san, please go back inside the house." She couldn't use the Silver Crystal in public, but she could in the privacy of a Senshi's home.

Kino-san? Nodoka assumed the blonde meant her. She followed the younger girl inside and closed the door. Michiru was already at Haruka's side. What did these three have to do with the Sailor Senshi, why had the blonde mentioned Sailor Pluto? What was going one here?

Usagi pulled out her compact and opened it up. "Michiru please step away from Haruka."

"Usagi are you sure you should do this in front of Nodoka-san?" Although the Senshi of Neptune did as she was told, she couldn't help but question what the Princess was doing.

"Setsuna has been Sailor Pluto too long; Kino-san will be her replacement." Usagi would really rather not make such a harsh decision, but it had to be made. Setsuna was just as evil as Beryl in her mind and was unfit to be a Senshi anymore. Something told her the Makoto's mother could replace her. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

As the healing energies washed over her Haruka remembered what she had figured out last night, what Michiru was trying to remind her when she did Nodoka-sensei's hair in a ponytail. She still didn't understand how, but Usagi was right, Nodoka-sensei was Makoto's mother. Taking her hands from her head she did something that she hadn't done in a long time. She started to cry. "Makoto is Ranma."

"Ranma is who?" Nodoka looked at the girls around her. What were they talking about?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sat alone in his warehouse home. Things were moving faster than even he expected. It was now too late for Setsuna to save herself, therefore he would die as well. "I know I am not immortal, but death always seemed so far away. Well then Setsuna, our feud is at its end. Death is all that is left for us."

----  
Lio's Corner:

-Once again I thank Fukufics(dot)com, for pre-reading this chapter and special thanks to Wray Loflin for catching the stupidest of my mistakes.

-Genma wasn't cursed at Jusenkyo, only Ranma. Not that it matters too much since he's dead.

-Like my stories, but wish I updated them more often? Well then I suggest you check out "Twin Trouble", which for now will be updating on a weekly basis. (Unless Military stuff crops up to eat my time.)


End file.
